Say
by womynrule
Summary: In all worlds, human and digital, death is inevitable. But as each dies, the departed have words to say too... AU, Major Character Death, Hints of Pairings, Canon Based. Angst, Hurt, Romance, All characters from the digimon universe. From Tai to Taigiru, Sora to Akari, Gabumon to Renamon. Genai included. Everyone. What would they say if they died?
1. Author Note

**Summary:** In all worlds death is inevitable. But as each dies, the departed have words to say too AU/Multiple Character Death, Hints of Pairings, Canon Based. Angst, Hurt, Romance, All characters from the digimon universe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the digimon franchise, this work is purely for entertainment purposes only.

**Rating:** T for character death, angst, and other elements

**Author Note: Please read for understanding purposes**

* * *

So…uh…hi *waves

And no, I haven't fallen off the face of the planet (yet) I'm so sorry guys I know I'm running out of excuses for my other stories and you probably don't want to hear it but life you know? It just got in the way and also I'm preparing for college…oh god

So yes I've been super busy so in hindsight I probably shouldn't be starting a new project but sometimes the thing about fanfiction is it just grabs you and when you're staring at a blank Microsoft word page you can't help but type so here we go.

This author note is going to explain to you what the project is about, what I would like you guys to do if you can and to just get those guidelines going because after this, there are not going to be any disclaimers or author notes after this because that's just going to ruin the structure and it's just kind of time consuming so I'm just going to lay it all out there right now.

Warnings etc. which speaking of which, they're might be some swearing and some dark elements that will be brought forth within this fanfic so keep in mind the rating.

So essentially what this fanfic is about is last words from all digimon characters within the franchise, what would Taichi say to Yamato if he was dead and looking down on him? What would Takato say to Henry in his last moments? What would Genai say to Hikari?

I'm going to be exploring the character's profile and try to come up with what I think they would say to each character that was connected to them, however distant when they die young because yes people: these characters are going to die in this fanfic. In multiple different universes maybe, but they will still die at young ages and not as adults.

Inevitably my plan is that each chapter is going to be a string of last words, morbid, perhaps somber but ever hopeful

Chapters like from character X to character Y

And really the challenge for me is to capture the character's canon essence in the fewest words possible even in death which will be tough but reviewing the anime series always helps.

In between I'll be writing actual one-shots of the character's deaths AU style because obviously in canon the chosen children grow up to be adults.

In this fanfiction they don't, they are going to die at young ages (mostly young-adults or at the point you last saw them as) because honestly maybe while I was a kid I didn't give it much thought but now the fridge logic has kicked in and I can't help but think why the hell none of the enemy digimon actually targeted the chosen children and just ended their existence instead of hovering around.

I mean I know in the beginning arc of most seasons they did attack the children specifically (which was the whole point I guess because without that they digimon couldn't digivovle and even in frontier the kids WERE the digimon) but they never followed through, they just kind of squeezed them or pushed to walls but never really did any serious damage.

And that's the thing, these kids could have died, they could've gotten seriously hurt and yet with that knowledge they still persevered because they knew that protecting both worlds was something worth dying for.

Do you realize how dangerous it was?

How these kids were sacrificing their childhood for the sake of essentially a digital world? How they can be psychologically damaged by the knowledge that they are fighting a war? And how others had to sacrifice for them so that they could survive to carry on?

It's pretty heavy stuff folks, however subtle, and I want to explore that.

Anyway going back to the AU deaths, none of the deaths are going to be in the same universe. Essentially speaking, if one character dies then they die in their OWN universe with the other characters who still survive in that SPECIFIC Universe. It wouldn't make sense nor would it be really enjoyable knowing that if all of these characters are dying that they are dying in the same universe.

These are their last words to everyone; they will be addressing others specifically and while the deaths are AU the characters are still essentially Canon and will remain so.

I don't want to lose the essence of these characters and that's the challenge. I won't be limiting myself either; it's not just the chosen children here, but the digimon, their relatives and even the mentors as well.

I don't know how long this is going to go but I'll see what I can do with it. I'm pretty passionate about this particular project and it'll be a good way to get those creative juices flowing which hopefully will help me get out of the rut I've been stuck in for my other stories. I'll try to update every day.

Also, these lasts words and the deaths are slightly non-sequential so perhaps you'll read something that a character is saying to another character and it might not make sense until you read the death scene and how that Universe actually pans out. Also you might notice that some characters will address and entity known as darkness. That is the stand-in name for the villain that killed them. You'll find out who or what that "darkness" stands for when you read the character's death chapter.

So that's it for this long AN, if you're seeing this good for you, you actually stuck around :) so if you guys have any input or thoughts or questions just pm me or review because I'd love to hear your thoughts on this project and will definitely get back to you when I can. I appreciate good constructive criticism so looking forward to that.

* * *

womynrule

signing out :)


	2. Taichi Yagami to Yamato Ishida

**Taichi Yagami, to Yamato Ishida**

* * *

It's up to you now okay? Take care of them for me Yamato


	3. Koushiro Izzy Izumi to Joe Kido

**Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, to Joe Kido**

* * *

There are more important things than intelligence


	4. Sora Takenouchi to Darkness

**Sora Takenouchi, to Darkness**

* * *

I'm not afraid of you because I love them


	5. Yamato Ishida to Hikari Yagami

**From Yamato Ishida, To Hikari Yagami**

* * *

You won't be alone, so don't be afraid


	6. Mimi Tachikawa to Miyako Inoue

**From Mimi Tachikawa, to Miyako Inoue**

* * *

You listen to Mimi You hear? Believe in yourself Miyako


End file.
